


He got me dazin' 'Cause he was so amazin'

by K_pooper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, I don't know how to write serious fics, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_pooper/pseuds/K_pooper
Summary: Anon: “I broke your nose at a mosh pit” AU w chansoo





	He got me dazin' 'Cause he was so amazin'

“Baby, baby, baby, OW!”

A thunderous smack resounded throughout the concert hall. One ice pack and thirty apologies later a pair of boys found themselves sitting on the curb in matching Justin Bieber tees shirts, although one was blood stained.

“I really am sorry,” Kyungsoo fidgeted with his weapon of mass destruction that vaguely resembled an “I love you Justin!” poster.

“Its okay, its only my nose. Its not like its broken right?” He gingerly touched his very red nose.

“Yeah, its probably not broken,” a very unconfident smile was sent Chanyeol’s way.

“Honestly I’m amazed your t-rex arms were able to reach high enough to smack me,” Chanyeol sent a wink Kyungsoo’s way that would be adorable if his face wasn’t covered with blood. 

~~~ 

The sun had begun to rise when Kyungsoo heard a groan next to him. “Oh god this feels so good,” the tall boy was practically moaning.

“Don’t put ice cream up your nose! Stop!” 

“But my nose hurts and this makes it feel better! You’re the one who did this to me anyway!” The giant shoved the ice cream against his swollen face, as the much shorter Kyungsoo made an attempt to press ice against his face instead.

“You really should go to the ER,” Kyungsoo said as he wiped sticky ice cream off of Chanyeols goofy face.

“What if they think that you beat me? What if they think we’re in an abusive relationship?” Bizarre scenarios played over and over in his head that all resulted in his t-rex being thrown into prison.

“You really are stupid, you’re like a foot taller than me, and your arms are as thick as my head no one with think that I beat you.” He bumped Chanyeol with his shoulder playfully, and knocked the ice cream cone onto the ground.

“You have to get me another one,” the giraffe boy pouted after Kyungsoo slapped the dirty ice cream cone that he was about to put in his mouth on the ground.

“No, you’ll just stuff it up your nose again.”

~~~

“You’re such a cute couple! How did you meet?”

The pair made eye contact and they both knew what had to be done.

“I stole his cat!” A panic stricken Chanyeol blurted out.

“And I punched him in the face to get him back.”

“Oh,” the woman very clearly regretted asking.

“She knows we lied,” Chanyeol whispered across the table as the woman walked away, “what if she tells someone?”

“You’re right. You go pull your car around back and ill come out in five minutes to shove her in. You’ll have to step on it so that we can get away fast enough.”

“What, we’re really gonna kidnap her?” The wide eyed doof stared at Kyungsoo in disbelief.

“That’s illegal you absolute loser, we can’t just fucking kidnap her,” Kyungsoo picked up his mug with his t-rex arms, and took a sip as a dark look crossed his face, “but no one can ever know. No one can know where we met.” Chanyeol nodded solemnly in agreement.

~~~


End file.
